


a place to call home

by carminesunset



Series: AFTG Bingo 2018 [9]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carminesunset/pseuds/carminesunset
Summary: Andrew first realized it when they were looking for their first apartment together.(For the Free Space in the AFTG Andreil Bingo card.)





	a place to call home

Andrew first realized it when they were looking for their first apartment together.

Now that Neil was traded to his team, there wasn’t a doubt about where he would stay. But Neil moving in meant that the two cats were coming, too, and his current apartment didn’t allow pets.

So apartment shopping, it was.

“What about this one?” Neil asked, turning the screen so he could see. They were sitting side-by-side at Andrew’s kitchen table; if the cats were here, they would be curled up in their laps, demanding attention. The listing on the screen was for a two bedroom apartment with a full kitchen, washer and dryer, and an open plan. “It’s a little more expensive because of the pet deposit, but it’s also a lot closer to our court. There’s also a small balcony.” He clicked to another picture. “You can smoke there, and I’m sure the cats will like looking out onto the street. So, what do you think?” Neil was looking at him again, his head tilted ever so slightly, and Andrew found himself momentarily lost in his eyes. Ugh.

“I don’t care,” Andrew managed to say. Neil rolled his eyes and continued to scroll. And it was true. Because all he could think about was the fact that in every listing he had seen so far, all he could imagine was what it would be like to share it with Neil. And for years now, when he thought of home, he thought of cold feet, his back to the wall, a hand clutching his own in sleep, the warmth of cats curled up by his knees and--

He thought of Neil, most of all.

“Neil,” he said, and waited for him to look up at him again. “245%.”

Neil’s brow scrunched. “I didn’t even say anything, though.”

“I know.” Andrew hooked a foot into Neil’s chair and pulled, dragging him closer. “Yes or no?”

“Yes. Always,” Neil said with an annoying smile. Andrew pressed close, tangling his hand into Neil’s hair and kissing him to hide it. (Neil’s mostly. But no one but Neil had to know he was also smiling.)


End file.
